I did it
by X-treme Loving Diva
Summary: Skye works hard for what she wants and it finally pays off


**disclaimer, I do not own any of the WWF personalities, I do however own the personality of Skye. note that Mark is the Undertaker, Joanie is Chyna and Amy is Lita**  
  
  
  
  
Chap 1  
  
  
  
Skye sighed as she zipped up her duffle bag, then she pulled her hair into a ponytail before walking out to her truck. Yet again she'd been turned down by a wrestling school, the teacher saying she was too small. As she pulled out of the parking lot she called her brother on her cell phone. " Hey Mark, do you still want to go out for dinner? Mhmm, okay see you in half an hour." Before heading over to their usual hangout, Skye stopped for gas. As she stood at the pump she began to think that her parents may have been right, maybe she wasn't cut out to be a wrestler. Skye smiled at the cashier as she gave him the money then left. Fifteen minutes later Sky walked inside Cactus Pete's and found Mark at their usual table. " Hey Angel."  
" Why don't I like that smile?" Skye asked as she slid into the booth seat across from her brother. Mark just grinned as he pulled a letter from his jacket and layed it on the table. " What is it?" she asked. Mark smiled and replied, " Open it."  
Skye's ripped open the envelope and began to tremble as she read the letter.  
" Dear Skye, this is an invitation for you to come down to San Antonio and attend my wrestling acadamy. I hope you choose to accept this, your brother has great faith in your ability and so do I. Sincerely Shawn Michaels." Skye just stared at her brother and began to cry, Mark slid from his seat and sat next to his baby sister.  
Sky smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Mark wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he had done for her so many times as a child.  
  
  
Eight months later Skye was living in San Antonio Texas and cleaning house at Shawn's Acadamy. " How's she doing Shawn?" Mark asked one night as he called from Canada. " She has is one of the finest females to pass through this acadamy Mark. Her moves are out of this world! She does have some trouble with the hurakarana but, who of us doesn't at times right? She is even showing most of the guys here a thing or two. " Great, I'm glad to hear it." " Mark there's something else too, there is a talent scout from the WWF coming next week to check out this group of trainees I have. I've spoken to him about Skye, he seems very impressed with her stats I sent. he said that if she puts on a good performance when he comes to visit she could very well be working for the federation in the near future." " That's wonderful news! Skye's worked hard for this and she deserves a break." The following week Skye was doing her warm up exercises when she saw some guy with a clipboard come into the gym and sit down near the ring.  
" Who's that?" she asked one of the guys. " He's a talent scout for the World Wrestling Federation." All throughout the practice Skye did her best and blocked out the scout, she was even able to finally get the hang of the hurakarana. Once the session was over Shawn and the scout went to his office while everyone else headed for the showers. " Skye, could you come in here for a moment?"  
" Sure Shawn, what's up?" " This is Mike Maddocks, he's a talent scout from the WWF." " Pleased to meet you." " Nice to meet you as well Skye. I must say how impressed I was with your performance, you have a real presence in the ring. You handled yourself well with your other competitors. The Federation is going to be in New York City in three weeks. I'd like for you to join us there, it will give you a chance to see how the federation works." Skye looked at Shawn then back to Mike.   
" Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" " Yes, you are now hired to work for the World Wrestling Federation. When you come to NYC we'll do all the paperwork then." " Thank you so much," Skye said as she eagerly shook Mike's hand. Once Mike had left the office Skye threw her arms around Shawn's neck.  
" Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"  
Shawn smiled and kissed her forhead, " I think I do Skye". When she got back to her apartment she scooped up her kitten Orchid whom she had nicknamed   
'bad ass' and hugged her.   
" I did it Bad Ass! I did it!"   



End file.
